When Souls Converge
by spidermonkey321
Summary: This is the story about two souls finding each other in the bodies of a rich but unloved child and a little girl whose world implodes, leaving her powerless to heal her shattered heart. Donation to the fandom4christy fundraiser.


**A/N: Hello, dear readers! *waves hand excitedly* I am so happy to have the opportunity to share this new little story with you. I want you to know that while Broken is on hiatus, I still enjoy reading over and over every review and PM you have sent me. They give me a reason to fight hard to get well. I'm still working with my doctors trying to find the correct balance in medication that will allow me to write again and have hope that will be the case soon. I miss you guys and our love birds so much. Now, how come I wrote this story? you may ask. Well it was not easy (got deleted six times and the computer ended up on the floor once) but this was a donation for the Fandom4Christy fundraiser. While I am not lucky enough to be close friends with Christy, I think she is an amazing woman, with tons of courage and there was no way I could not help. So I put on my big girl panties and tried my best to write something worth of every dollar donated. I hope I succeeded and that you enjoy it. As always, I look forward to any comments and suggestions you may have. **

**Many thanks to Cintia for being an amazing beta and cheerleader, but most importantly a great friend. Also, a million thanks to Rob for giving me a reason to smile every day and for continuously inspiring me. None of my stories would exist without him.**

**Any mistakes are mine and twilight belongs to SM.**

**Let's do this!**

The traveling drops of rain on the window distracted Edward from the pain of knowing his mother hated him. He paid attention to how the little drops moved from the top of the window to the bottom. Sometimes the drops would met other drops along the way, and they would join, creating small aquatic stains on the window. Other times, the little drops fell all the way to the bottom of his window, meeting other drops that had already pooled there. He couldn't help but sigh when he realized no matter which road the drops traveled, they always found a place to stay, someone that loved them, someone to stay with.

He had been alone most of his life since his mother had no time for him. She was a socialite with too many charity events to assist and no time to raise her son. She'd party all night and then be too tired to spend time with him during the day. He had plenty of servants, but his mother didn't approve of him interacting with them. He had learned the hard way when he had befriended a Mexican housekeeper named Maria, who loved to tell him stories about her country and all the things she was planning to do when she returned to her family. That was how he found out that not everyone lived a life of luxury and, how hard it was for some people to make ends meet. Maria always brought him candy and spent time after her shift teaching him some of the Mexican games and even some bad words, something his stuck up language tutor would never do. He taught her English in return, also including a long catalog of curse words. He had a lot of fun with her. She was kind and always smelled good, like lavender and spice. Most importantly, she cared about him.

Unfortunately, it all came down to a halt when his mother returned early from one of her beloved parties and found her sleeping on the couch next of his bed. Maria had notified Sam, the butler and chief of staff, that Edward had a fever and a stomach ache but when he contacted Edward's mom, she informed him that she was visiting with the Mayor and his wife, so Edward would have to wait. Sam felt bad for Edward, but he was too afraid to overstep the social rules and get in trouble with his boss by getting involved with her son, and he constantly advised Maria to do the same, but she really liked Edward and felt bad that he was so starved for love and attention. She could only wish her own kids in México would be well cared for by her family. She hated the idea that her own children might feel abandoned but she had no choice but to leave them behind in order to give them a better future. In Edward, she found solace to her motherly instincts, and harbored true disdain for his mother. How could she neglect Edward so badly, was beyond her. A mother always loved and protected her kids. That's why, when Edward's fever had refused to break, she decided to stay and care for him, hoping to leave before Elizabeth Cullen returned.

As the time went by, Edward's fever and pain worsened. He was crying, throwing up and very pale. She had tried making him her grandma's famous chamomile tea, hoping it would calm the pain in his belly, but it was to no avail. She spent hours consoling him before he finally fell asleep. Exhausted from a long day of work and her worry for Edward, she fell asleep without even realizing it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elisabeth roared, making both Edward and Maria jump from their slumber.

"I'm sorry, S_eñora_, Eduardo has been very ill, and I stay behind to care for him until you come back" Maria explained, hoping her broken English didn't upset _Señora _even more.

"His name is Ed-war-d, you stupid beaner. Gosh, can't you people learn English? This is A-me-rica" Elizabeth slurred angrily. "What the hell makes you think that you are worth of even glancing at my son's face? He is a Cullen! We don't mix with smelly, dirty beaners like you. You are here to serve us, nothing else. Learn your fucking place, you are nothing but a fucking maid."

"Mother!" Edward wailed. He couldn't believe his own mother could be so mean and spiteful. Where were her manners? Her compassion? He tried to blame her behavior on the alcohol she had obviously consumed, but deep inside he knew that was who she truly was.

"Stay out of it, Edward, I will deal with you in a minute," she threatened.

"You can't talk to Maria like that. She is my friend! She plays with me and buys me candy when you are away. She loves me," he explained, unable to keep the accusation from his tone.

Elizabeth's face turned red, and her nostrils flared with fury before she lifted her hand and struck Edward hard enough that it burst his lip.

Maria's reaction was instinctual. She jumped in front of Elizabeth and held her hands before she could strike Edward again.

"Oh, no, you don't hit him. You have to go through me first _Señora_," Maria spit threateningly, glaring at Elizabeth with such anger that it caused her to retreat from Edward while pushing Maria away.

"Don't touch me, your filthy bitch. He is my son, I can do _whatever _the hell I want to him, and believe me he WILL pay for this once I'm done with you. Samuel!" She screeched.

Sam walked right in, since he had been listening outside the door.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied politely.

"Get this piece of trash out of here. She no longer works for me," Elizabeth stated snidely. Then turning to Maria she said, "Be thankful I don't call the cops and get your ass deported. Now get the fuck out of my house."

"Mom! Please don't! I'll do anything. I won't talk to her again, I promise. She needs her job. Javier and Daniela need the money she sends them every week. Please, don't fire her!" Edward begged with tears in his eyes. 

"Shut up, Edward. Stop acting like a little girl. You are a fucking Cullen, and you will behave like one. God, you are so much like your father! So fucking pathetic. This is the kind of shit he always did. Always mixing with the dirt, wasting money in his freaking charities and helping the losers who could never make anything of themselves; but I'll be dammed if my son turns into a fucking pity. Hope this will teach you a lesson."

Edward recoiled from the pure hatred coming out of his mom's mouth. Maria saw it and decided to put an end to things.

"I am gladly leaving your home, _Señora,_ but don't fool yourself into thinking I'm afraid of cops. I may get deported, but you will get in trouble for hiring illegal immigrant like me, so go ahead and do as you please. I will leave because I don't want to cause Edward more trouble, and because I can't stand seeing you teach your son how to hate. You have poison in your heart, _Señora_, and I pity you. I only pray the Lord Eduardo doesn't get spoilt by it."

She then turned around and held Edwards face, forcing him to look at her.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. [I'm so proud of you] Don't you ever change who you are. I'm leaving a little piece of my heart with yours, so you'll always know how much I love you, sweet child."

Edward cried harder. Nobody had ever told him he was loved, or that he had made them proud. It felt like acid was churning in his heart when he saw her walking away. Elizabeth, on the contrary, had a smug expression in her face as Maria walked by.

Once Maria had left the room she turned to Edward.

"This is all your fault. I am so ashamed of you. How could you let a maid sleep in your room? Have you ever seen me do such thing? Learn the lesson, Edward. People like us never mix with people like them. They are here to serve us, we use them until they are no longer needed, and then we dispose of them. You are a Cullen, you must always remember what your father forgot. Look at where he is now. Working in a second rate hospital in a podunk town, in the middle of nowhere. He still has money, but he has lost the respect of his family and society by not accepting his role in Cullen Enterprises. Respect is not easily earned, Edward. You have it by birth, don't throw it away for people like her. It is okay to donate money, especially if it gives you a tax break, but you should never, ever, mingle with them. Do you hear me?"

Deeply hurt by her words, he could only nod.

Once Elizabeth had gone to sleep, Sam snuck into Edward's room and took him to meet Maria who was waiting in his room. He had never been to the servants chambers, and he was saddened to see how modest they were. As soon as the door opened, he jumped into Maria's arms.

"Please, don't leave me. Take me with you. We can go to Mexico, and I'll work at the _mercado_ [market] with you. I'll be a good boy, I promise!" He begged.

Her heart broke as she felt him squeezing her so hard that her ribs hurt. She wished she could do as he asked but knew it was impossible.

"Eduardito, I can't do that. I know you are a smart boy, so you can understand that the police would put me in jail for that. Besides, your mom and grandparents would miss you very much," she soothed.

"They don't care. My grandparents only give me money. They never visit or read me stories like other kids' grannies. Mom hates me, so please take me with you. You are the only one that loves me."

"Eduardo, don't talk like that. Your family loves you very much! How can they not? You are such a beautiful child, very smart and funny. Most importantly, you have a golden heart. Your mom has some ideas that are wrong, but that doesn't make her a bad person, just one that is mistaken. Her ideas make her be blind, and she can't see how amazing you are, so you have to try hard until she sees you. But always keep in mind that she is the one wrong, not you. You can't blame a blind person for being blind, right?"

The words tasted like acid, but she didn't want him to grow hate in his heart or feel that he had to follow his mother's ideas. She shuddered at the thought of Edward turning into a money hungry snob.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" he suddenly yelped before running out of Sam's room and back to his room as fast as he could.

When he got there, he found his piggy bank and took it to the balcony, where he slammed it to the floor, causing it to shatter into a million pieces and spill the small treasure in his belly. He had no idea how much was there, but he had saved all the money his grandparents had given him since he was old enough to know about money. He also saved whatever his relatives gave him on Christmas's and birthdays, since he never had the need to spend any of it.

He grabbed the large wad of bills, a couple of video games, his iPod, and his latest school picture and ran towards Sam's room, careful not to wake his mom.

"Eduardo, what are you doing? Maria said as she saw him coming into the room out of breath from all the running and with his hands full.

"I want to give you this," he said, putting the stuff on the bed and pulling out the wad of cash from his pocket.

"Oh, no! Eduardo, tell me you didn't break your pig!" she gasped.

"I don't need it. I'm sure I can get another one."

Touched by his kindness, she couldn't help but start crying while pulling him into her arms.

"My sweet, sweet child. I love you so much. Don't ever change," she said as she kissed his hair.

"I love you, too. Please give the games to Javier, he can play them in the Xbox you bought him last month. Give this to Daniela, I didn't have anything girlie, but since she likes music, I think she will like it. This is my picture, so you never forget me. Please tell me you will never forget me," he begged.

"I could never forget you, Eduardo, but you don't have to give me any of this. This is your stuff, your money, I can't take that from you."

Edward furrowed his brows.

"You always tell me that my grandparents show me their love when they give me money. If you don't take my money, then it means you don't want my love," he said, feigning hurt in order to push her into accepting his gift.

Speechless by his reasoning, she decided to take the money. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel rejected by her.

"Thank you, Eduardito. I'm leaving my address in Mexico with Sam. Please write to me, _hijo_, tell me how you are doing, ok?"

"Why are you going back to Mexico? Have you already filled _colchoncito_? I thought you needed to work another year," he replied, feeling guilty she had to leave without getting all the money she needed because of him.

Amusement filled her when she heard him refer to her savings that were usually stored inside her mattress using the Spanish word.

"I haven't filled _colchoncito_ yet, but I miss my kids and my family. I think I have enough to open my little stand at the market. I am sure Javier and Daniela will love their gifts," she explained.

"The cab is here, Maria. I have loaded your luggage, so it's time to go," Sam said regretfully.

Edward clung to her and begged her to never forget him. He promised to write her every day while big fat tears traveled down his face and his heart broke into a hundred pieces. She gave him a kiss and did the blessing cross on him before she pulled away and left the room. Edward had never felt so alone as he did that day after watching her cab drive into the unknown.

*** When Souls Converge ***

"We will be home in about ten minutes, son," Carlisle said, elated to be able to bring his son to his home.

Edward nodded but kept his gaze in the window. Carlisle could tell he was brokenhearted to be leaving his home, but he hoped that he and Esme could give him a home worth staying. He had no idea what made Elizabeth change her mind about letting him stay with him after years of custody fighting, but he was beyond excited to finally be able to see his son and hopefully have a relationship with him.

Once they arrived home, Carlisle showed Edward around the house and took him to his room to give him time to rest before Esme would arrive home from work. Edward showed no interest and only manage to mumble a forced thanks before slamming the door on Carlisle's face, making him realize that having Edward around was going to be a bit more challenging than he thought. He was surprised and a little hurt at Edward's indifference but hoped that Esme may help them find a way to reconnect.

Edward was sitting by the window, hating his life when he first saw her. She was wearing shorts and a light blue t-shirt along with a helmet, elbow and knee protectors that dwarfed her small frame. She dropped her skateboard and attempted to get onto it, only to fall on her ass, making Edward chuckle. She got up and tried again, only to find the same result.

"Who the hell tries to skateboard in the rain?" Edward said to himself as he watched her try again, quite amused by her determination.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Edward, dinner is ready. I want to introduce you to Esme. She lives with me, and I sincerely hope you like her. We are very both very happy to have you here with us and want you to be comfortable. I'm sure you miss your mom very much, but we will do our best to make you feel happy here," Carlisle explained, hoping to show his son he was sincerely happy to have the chance to be with him.

Edward laughed sarcastically.

"Miss my mom? Why would I do that? She was never home! And please stop trying to act like you are happy to see me because, let's be honest here, I have no idea who you are! You walked away from us and never once thought about me! I have to stay here now because I'm still a kid, but I promise you, as soon as I turn eighteen I am going to Mexico and will never come back . I hate you both!"

Carlisle was stunned to see so much anger in his son. Edward's words wounded him. How could he say he never looked back? He wrote him all the time! He sent him gifts and tried his best to let him know how much he loved him even through the distance.

"Edward, your mother and I weren't happy anymore. I couldn't stay there, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"Well, you have a great way to show it, Carlisle. I never heard from you. You didn't visit me or even called me on my birthdays. Do you know how many times I wished you would have taken me with you? I kept waiting for you to show up, but you never did. So excuse me for not being thrilled to meet you now that my mom dumped me here with you. If you guys weren't going to be parents, why did you have me? Why did you make my mom have me if you were just going to leave? My mom told me she wished she had aborted me, and you know what, Carlisle? I wish that too."

Edward walked away and locked himself in his en suite, leaving a very stunned, angry and broken hearted Carlisle behind.

He crawled in the tub and tried to hide from the world. His heart bled with the painful memory of his mother shouting to him how much she regretted his existence.

It all started when she forced him to go to the Governor's ball. He despised social events, but she needed to portray the image of a doting mother from time to time in order to keep people from talking behind her back. They were sitting in the same table as the governor and his wife, as well as the Denalis, who were one of the richest people in assistance, almost as rich as the Cullens. His grandparents were also seated at the same table, a fact that intimidated Edward. His grandfather was a very rich man, one that had no qualms when disowning his son for refusing to take over the family business and partake in his 'role in society'. He was a man of few words, but always made it crystal clear that he was in control. Edward knew that even his mother would never go against his wishes, so he did his best to behave properly.

"What a beautiful little girl you are raising, Karen, I'm sure she will be the most perfect wife for Edward when the time comes. She is absolutely flawless," His grandfather commented, causing Edward to stiffen.

Had he heard him right?

It couldn't be! He was 12, for God's sake, and most importantly, he hated Tanya Denali!

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Tanya here is everything a well brought up girl should be. I'm sure she will make Edward very happy. We are honored that you have chosen her as his future wife," Karen Denali, replied, excitement dripping from her words. She was finally going to fulfill her dream and be related to the Cullens.

Edward could not believe they were all discussing his future without any input from him. He was livid that the Governor was listening and did not seem to be affected by the fact that arranged marriages were illegal. On the contrary, he seemed pleased with the pairing.

When diner was being served, Tanya moved her hand to fix her hair and accidentally hit the waitress arm, causing her to spill water on the table, some of which ended on Tania's dress.

"Oh my god, what an incompetent idiot you are! You have ruined my daughter's Versace dress!" Karen roared.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am. I get something to clean in one minute. Be right back," The waitress replied in broken English. Edward immediately remembered Maria and felt bad for the poor waitress who had to deal with bitches like Tanya in order to make a living.

As the waitress retreated, Edward saw Tanya sticking her foot out causing the waitress to fall over, along with the tray she was carrying, causing the entire room to look her way while Tanya and Kate giggled.

Without thinking, Edward jumped up and helped the poor lady to her feet. He then bent down to help her pick the dishes and put them back on the tray, smiling softly, hoping to reassure her. She looked to be on the brink of tears.

"EDWARD!" his mother's scandalized voice made him snap back to his reality.

He looked around the table to find both amusement, annoyance and in his grandfather's case, fury staring right back at him.

"Mom, my dress!" Tanya whined, causing everyone's attention back to her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy is going to buy you ten more dresses better than that" Alexander Denali soothed his daughter.

"But she ruined it, daddy"

"Ohh dear Tanya, don't worry about that. I assure you that woman will not be working her again or anywhere in the city after tonight. We can't have incompetent people caring for you, little girl," Carlisle Sr. replied.

"But, Grandfather, it was an accident! Tanya moved her hand and caused her to lose balance and then she tuck her foot out to trip her. That wasn't her fault. She must need this job. You can't just get her fired!" Edward pleaded, with both anger and desperation seeping through his voice.

The table went silent, except for a very sarcastic chuckle coming from Alexander Denali.

"Seems like Edward here takes after his father," he said amused.

Edward noticed his grandfather's face turned purple, and for a moment worried that the old man was having a heart attack.

"Edward will most definitely follow his father's footsteps. I'll see to it personally," was all his grandfather said.

Dinner continued in a tense environment except for the few tasteless jokes Alexander made using Edward's father as a punch line. Edward could tell he was in big trouble a his mother wouldn't even look at him, and his grandfather made it clear that he was not to be in his presence.

When the night was finally over, his mother pushed him into the limo and as soon as the door closed, she slapped him across the face. Hard.

"You are just like your father, such a fucking disgrace! How dare you drag our name into shame like that?" she spat.

"I didn't do anything! I was just helping her pick up the stuff she dropped because Tanya tripped her!" He replied, angry about being reprimanded for doing the right thing.

"Edward, you put a server over the girl you will one day marry, and on top of that you talked back to your grandfather in front of everyone! What got into you? I thought you had learned your lesson when the fucking beaner left, but you obviously didn't. I have no idea what I did wrong in order to breed such a disappointment. I have tried to show you that your name and status are to be respected at all times. I have done everything I can to raise you as a Cullen, the best tutors, the best things, all I've ever done is tried to make sure you are fit to take the place your father didn't have the balls to take. I wanted you to take over both the Cullen and the Denali empires and be the most powerful man in the world but tonight you have demonstrated that you are weak like your father. You don't deserve to be a Cullen! " she seethed.

"I don't want to be a heartless monster, mother. Money doesn't make a person. Maria was my friend. She loved me in a way that you never have. If being poor makes you a good person, then I don't want to be rich!"

Elizabeth struck him several times after that.

"I should have aborted you when I could. I never liked your father. If my daddy hadn't lost his fortune, I would have never married him. He was a weak man, one who didn't appreciate his birthright. Had I known he planned to renounce to everything, I would have never touched him with a ten foot pole much less have a kid with him. You are mi biggest mistake. Today, I can tell you that I'm disgusted and ashamed to be your mother. Your grandfather has decided to disown you, so as of today, you are nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing! You want to be like your daddy? Then let him put up with you! Let's see what the little hussy he is about to marry says about having to deal with you. I bet she'll send you to a boarding school as soon as they marry. Regardless, I don't give a shit. You are nothing to me anymore, at least until your grandfather decides otherwise. You have shamed him and the Cullen name publicly, and he doesn't forgive easily."

Edward recoiled from the hatred and venom spat by his mother but said nothing else. It was clear she hated his existence and apparently his father did it too, since he had left without him. His heart was torn into a million pieces when he realized how truly alone he was. Nobody loved him. No one.

The next few days went in a blur. The only memory he had was of the night before he left his home, when he was awoken by Sam in the middle of the night.

"Edward, wake up," he whispered.

"Huh? What's going on?" Edward replied disoriented.

"I want to give you this," he said putting a box in Edward's hands.

Confused, he opened it up and found a small cell phone along with a charger buried in a sea of Mexican candy. His eyes teared up immediately.

"I know it's not much, but this will help you stay in contact with me wherever you go. Whenever you feel lonely, you can call me. Maria asked me to get you the candy and to let you know she expects a call from time to time. She said the distance won't be enough to help you slack on your Spanish practice," he jested as he ruffled Edward's hair.

"But I won't have a way to pay it. I don't think my father will allow me to have a cell phone. He is probably as mean as grandfather," Edward sighed.

"Don't worry that little head of yours. I'll pay for the bill every month. I hope your father allows you to give us your address, so I can send you your monthly supply of candy. I'd hate for you to have withdrawals!" Sam chuckled.

"Oh, Sam!" Edward wailed as he wrapped his arms around Sam. He couldn't believe that someone who had so little would be willing to give him so much. He was going to miss him so much.

The next day, when the limo service arrived in order to take him to the airport, Edward was hurt but not surprised to see that neither his mother nor his grandfather came to say good bye to him. The message was clear, he was no longer a part of their family.

- WSC-

Soft hands woke him up as they tenderly brushed his cheek.

"Edward, please honey, wake up. You can't sleep in this tub. You will hurt your neck, sweetheart, wake up," a soft voice called to him.

For a moment he thought he was dreaming. No one ever talked to him so sweetly since Maria had left and this voice sounded like it spoke perfect English.

"Yes, I do, although your father always wins at scrabble," the voice giggled.

He must have said it out loud.

Another brush to his face finally made him finally snap his eyes open.

"Who are you?" he asked, retreating further into the tub, immediately distrusting her.

"I'm Esme. I live here with your dad," she replied, smiling nervously.

"Ohh, so you are the hussy that is going to send me to boarding school?" Edward asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Esme replied astonished.

"Ohh, please, you don't have to pretend to like me either, ok? I know all about you. Don't you worry, I'll be more than happy to go to the boarding school. I don't want to be here either!" Edward screamed resentfully.

Esme sighed and took a moment to control her anger. She had never liked Elizabeth, but to know that she was able to poison the heart of her own child against her made her want to rip her head off and feed it to the wolves. God knows Carlisle would be much better without her in his life.

"I'm not sure where you got that idea from. I'm really sorry you don't want to be here with us, but I can tell you that both your dad and I are thrilled to have you with us at last. I've seen him cry so many times over your baby pictures, the only thing he had of you when he left his home. Every time he lost a fight in court to get you back, he was devastated. So I beg you, Edward, from the bottom of my heart I beg you to give him a chance. He never left you sweetheart, never. He was ripped away from you. Your father has never stopped fighting for you. He wrote you twice a week and always remembered to send you a gift on your birthday and Christmas, even when he didn't have enough money to buy himself a decent meal. I met him when he was a resident living in a crappy apartment. He worked hard to become what he is today, Edward. Everything you see in this house, he bought with his own sweat and with the hope that one day, he could share it with you. He wanted to give you the very best. So please, find it in your heart to give him a chance, because I'm not sure he will survive losing you again," Esme pleaded with tear-filled eyes, making Edward feel like an asshole for being rude to her.

"I never got his letters. My mom always told me that my dad had left to live his life and never cared to look back. I always thought he didn't care," he explained, sadness and confusion coloring his tone.

"He did care sweetheart, very much. Unfortunately, you grandfather is a very powerful man, and he made sure to use all his power to keep your dad away. The only way he could have you back was if he returned and took over the Cullen empire. You father never liked that life, and he feared that if he gave in, he would be teaching you not to follow your heart. All he wants in life is for you to be happy and to make you be proud to be his son, and he knew he would never obtain that if he stayed there."

Edward understood his father more than Esme could ever imagine. He knew how lonely the life of a Cullen could be. Always surrounded by fake people and where decisions were always made from you. From what to wear, to whom you should marry. He shuddered at the thought of being married to someone as cold hearted and fake as Tanya. He had already planned on moving to Mexico as soon as he became an adult in order to run away from his suffocating life, so how could he blame his dad for doing the same?

"Look, Edward. I don't know what happened that made your mom send you to us, but I want you to know that we are both very happy to have you here. I'm in love with you father, he is my entire world and therefore so are you. You are an extension of him, like an arm or a leg, only a million times more important to him. I know you must be confused and angry for being sent away, and that is completely okay. We are both here if you feel like you want to talk. All I ask is that you give us a chance, and that you show respect because your father deserves it. Now, let's get you out of this tub and into your real bed. I brought you some cookies and milk, so that you don't go to sleep with an empty stomach."

He followed her into his room where she gave him a t shirt and sweats that were too big for him. Apparently his mom had not even sent his clothes. She had left him with nothing and didn't care. He couldn't keep a tear from escaping, but he quickly wiped it away, hoping that Esme didn't see it.

"I didn't have time to shop so for tonight you will have to make do with your dad's clothes. Tomorrow, you and I will go shopping for whatever you need, I have no idea what young kids like these days, so you have to come and choose," Esme explained, hoping to distract Edward from the pain he was feeling.

Edward furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean _choose_? Do I get to pick what I want to dress like?"

Esme was confused by his question.

"Umm...yes?"

"You mean I can wear anything I want? Even jeans?"

"I don't see why not."

"I can wear jeans and a t-shirt?" He asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"Honey, you can wear anything you want. We want you to feel free to make your own decisions."

"But mom always said a Cullen should never wear clothes so ordinary. I've always worn slacks and button downs, even in the summer. She only allows me to wear t-shirts to bed."

Esme sighed and thought about her words carefully before overstepping a boundary.

"Edward, your father has spent all these years proving that a last name doesn't make a man. It's only our actions that can speak for our character. Your family believes they are above others because of their wealth and name, but they don't realize that their ways to honor the name are wrong. They put money over love and pride over compassion. A person's character is not defined by their bank account or the clothes they wear but by their actions. Those are the only things you can be accountable for, not a legacy, not a last name, but your own actions because those are what ultimately defines you."

Edward nodded, thinking about what his mom had done to Maria and how his family had disowned him for trying to defend a woman whose only fault in life was having to work for a living. He knew they were wrong, but being a child made it difficult to make people understand. He was glad that his dad at least seemed to think the same way. If that was the case, then maybe, just maybe, he could trust him.

Later that night, he found himself unable to sleep. He was thirsty, so he decided to get a glass of milk, hoping that Esme wouldn't mind. He still felt out of sorts, confused about what he was allowed to do and what not. His life had always been structured. His mom dictated everything, never giving him a chance to voice an opinion, and his servants always did everything for him so he found himself in unchartered territory.

As he tiptoed to the kitchen, he heard voices coming from his dad's studio.

"How could she say those things to him? She is a monster, Esme. A fucking monster! I swear to God that she better stay away from him because there's no way in hell I'll ever let him go back to that hell hole!" Carlisle's teary voice was filled with both anger and pain.

"I understand, baby, but you need to calm down. Whatever happened in the past cannot be undone. We need to focus on Edward. This must be so hard and confusing for him. He's just a kid who just lost everything he considered his. His mother, his things, his life as he knows it. He is hurting and very confused about you. Elizabeth did her best to let him know you didn't want him, so it will take time for him to trust you. We will have to be patient."

"How could she do that? He is my fucking son! I made him. I changed his diapers and fed him at night while she partied somewhere. I taught him how to walk! How could she say those things to him? Just because I refused my father's fortune? Is money so damn important that she would hurt her own flesh and blood that way? Tell me, Esme, because I cannot understand. How can a mother do this?" Carlisle ranted as he broke down into sobs, despair and anger burning in his blood.

Edward went back to his room feeling angry at his mother and sad for his father. He could feel his pain, so he decided that while he may not be able to love his father yet, he could at least give him a chance to get to know him. His thoughts drifted to his mom and how ugly she was inside. He couldn't help the tears from falling when he compared her to Maria. She was an amazing mom, always working very hard to give her kids what they needed, and even when she was living far from them, she called them every night to wish them good night and tell them how much she loved them. Elizabeth had never said those words to Edward. Instead, she wished he didn't exist.

The next day, Carlisle and Esme took Edward shopping. Carlisle was quiet, unable to find a way to reach to his son. Edward was on edge, waiting for his father to make the first move, and Esme was just praying those two got over their anxiety and start bonding.

"I think we should eat first before we shop. That way we can burn the calories," Esme commented.

"I think you are right. Is that okay with you Edward?" Carlisle replied, hoping to convey to his son he was allowed to voice his opinion. Something he knew by experience didn't happen a lot in the Cullen home.

"Uh... yes, if that is what you want. I'm okay with it," Edward replied nervously hoping to not mess up on his first official day with his new family.

"What do _you_ want, son? I'd like to know what you think and for us to make decisions together, as a family" Carlisle responded, making emphasis in the word family.

Edward thought about his words and felt a little warm when he imagined the possibility to have a family. A real one. So he decided to do as he was asked and say what was in his mind.

"To be honest, I've never eaten at a mall before. In fact I've never been to a mall in my life. Our clothes are tailored by designers, so I've never had to worry about what to wear. We would always eat at fancy restaurants, or my food would be sent to my room in a tray at night when I was home. Mom would never allow me to eat fast food. In fact, she would have a heart attack if she knew I was here right now."

Carlisle remembered how constrictive his upbringing was and wanted Edward to have a different life. To go to a real school, have girlfriends, and yes, even eat McDonalds if he so wished.

"She is no longer here, son. While Esme and I will give you some guidance and direction, I want you to be able to make your own decisions now. I know it will be difficult for you to adjust to this new mentality, but the truth is that you are an individual. You have the right to decide what kind of clothes you like to wear, the people you want to be friends with and what to do with your time. You have to learn that making decisions carry a responsibility and be prepared to face the consequences of it. With us, you are not just a Cullen, you are Edward, and as such you deserve to be heard and respected."

Edward nodded, trying really hard to believe his father. It all sounded too unreal, like a dream or something.

"I vote for ice cream after lunch!" he said excitedly. "Strawberry is my favorite. Maria used to sneak me some from Braum's whenever she could," Edward replied not realizing he was giving away his relationship with his housekeeper.

"Who is Maria?" Carlisle asked, curious about the complete expression of love in Edwards face when he mentioned her.

Edward stilled and felt his heart break all over again as he said, "Someone who used to work at the house."

"Look, Carlisle, they have opened a Fuddrockers! It's your favorite chain. Oh we must try it, huh?" Esme interrupted, trying to keep the conversation from turning into an interrogatory. After all, she had noticed Edward's expression as well, and knew Carlisle would be curious.

"Are those burgers?" Edward asked.

"Sure they are! They are the best. A whole pound of juicy meat with melted cheddar, oh and don't get me started on the fries!" Carlisle replied excitedly.

"A whole pound? You can eat that much?" Edward asks mesmerized by the idea of someone as fit as his father being able to eat that much meat, let alone fries.

"Of course I can! Let me show you to the den of sin, my son" Carlisle chuckled, while reaching for Edwards hand.

Edward surprised him when he embraced him instead.

"Thank you for wanting me here," he said sincerely.

"I've always wanted you, son. I love you so much." Carlisle replied, blinking away tears of happiness at having his son in his arms at last.

The rest of the day was spent with Edward going into every store he could think of, but he mostly fell in love with American Eagle. For the first time in his life he was allowed to wear jeans, and he was ecstatic about it. So much that he almost teared up when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Low cut jeans, a black shirt with an AE on the front and a black hoodie. His hair was messy, since he didn't bothered to comb it on his first day of freedom. He looked like a normal person. Nothing special, just a normal kid like the ones he watched on TV. For the first time ever, he was just Edward. The feeling of it made him want to scream with relief.

When they got home, Edward went up to his room to put his clothes away. He laughed at the fact that he could now complain about having 'chores' like making his bed and hanging his clothes. He was also anxious to set up his new laptop. He couldn't believe his luck when his dad informed him that he was free to browse on it anytime he wanted. He told him he trusted him not to use the computer for anything bad and so he would not be restricted, unless he proved to be unworthy of the trust. Edward felt like a million bucks, thinking that, for the first time ever, someone trusted him. He was going to prove his father that he was worth it.

He was in the middle of setting up the software when he noticed skateboard girl going at it again. He spent the next hour lost in her. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even while wearing that god awful helmet and padding, her natural beauty was overwhelming. She fell over and over again, but she never gave up in her training. She noticed him staring from the window, but she only smiled at him. Whenever she fell from the skateboard, she would get up, dust off and give a little bow towards his window, the way actors do after a performance. He couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. He was completely and utterly mesmerized by her.

The next few weeks were perhaps the happiest weeks of Edward's life. His father had taken off from work so they could bond and bond they did. They went fishing, hiking, horseback riding at a near equestrian club, and even went camping one weekend. They laughed and rolled in the dirt while Esme watched amused. True to this word, Carlisle allowed Edward to voice his opinions and participate in family decisions. Edward even confessed to him his relationship with Maria and was ecstatic when his father called her personally to thank her, in flawless Spanish, for watching over his son when he couldn't. He was even happier when Carlisle offered to help her get a tourist visa, so she and her kids could visit. It was at the end of that phone call that Edward launched into his arms and said "Thank you, dad" over and over again, leaving Carlisle breathless and with such pride and love in his heart that he thought it would burst out of his chest.

Edward made a point to sit by the window often, hoping to catch silly skate girl, something he did often. After all this time, skater girl still had a problem staying on the skateboard for more than a minute, but she never stopped trying. He was in awe of her determination.

It was almost midnight one night when screams awoke him.

"Mom, please, please don't go, mommy, pleaseee!" a girl's voice pleaded.

"Isabella, shut up! I'm leaving this good for nothing place. I can't stand it anymore. Phil is good for me. He has lots of money and he loves me, so please understand that I have to live my own life. I'm not happy. Don't you want to see your mama happy?" a woman's voice replied.

"But daddy loves you, mommy. He works hard to buy you all the pretty things you want. He is going to be so sad. Please, I'll do anyyhing!" the girl wailed.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! All you care about is daddy. I swear to God you love that man more than you care about me. I'm done arguing, get inside Isabella, it's raining," The woman growled as she pushed a large suitcase into the back of a town car, where a man was waiting.

Isabella stood between her mother and the car determined to stop her.

"If you stay, I'll never kiss my daddy again. I promise, mama. I'll do anything, please!" she pleaded as she kneeled on the floor, begging her mother for mercy.

The woman didn't even flinch as she sidestepped the tiny, sloppy, wet body of the girl.

Isabella pleaded and begged until her voice was hoarse. She even went as far as to try to cling to the car, but her small arms were not strong enough to hold her, so she was left crying in the middle of the street with no idea how she was going to tell her father that her mother had left them. That she didn't love them anymore.

Edward was hurting from seeing his skater girl so broken and hurt. He wanted to help her but felt it would be wrong to approach her when she was going through such a personal tragedy.

After a few minutes, the girl got up and ran inside the house, leaving the front door open. Edward worried that, in the state of mind she was, she had probably forgotten to close it, so he decided to go and do it for her. However, he was barely putting his jeans on when he heard her on the street again. She was no longer crying, she was angry. She threw her skateboard on the floor and got on it. Edward couldn't believe she was trying to skate In the middle of a rainy night while wearing only her pajama shorts and a small camisole that could not provide much warmth. Worst of all, she was not wearing her protective wear!

Feeling the blood plummet to his feet, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. She had gone absolutely mad. She was going to get hurt!

Once he made it to the street, he saw Isabella's small frame holding upright on the skateboard. She was doing surprisingly good for the speed she was using. Unfortunately, she forgot about the concrete bump in front of the Stanley's and, by the time she saw it, it was too late for her to do anything. The skateboard ran over the bump and caused Isabella to lose her balance, sending her flying straight towards the curb, causing Edward to flinch as her head bounced off the hard, wet surface.

He ran as fast as he could, terrified to imagine she could be unconscious. He knew how dangerous a head injury could be, and he prayed that she was fine. Unfortunately, when he got there, he realized that she was indeed unconscious and bleeding. Her left arm was bended in an odd shape and her beautiful face had several scratches. He then ran back to his own house, screaming for his dad at the top of his lungs.

"DAD!"

Carlisle heard Edward's screams and was in the living room before he could fully wake up. Adrenaline already pooling in his blood from Edward's terrified tone.

"Son, what's wrong? Why are you up and wet? Where have you been?" he asked, while letting his eyes roam over his son's body, looking for any damage.

"You have to help her, come on, please help her!"

"Help who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl next door. She was on her skateboard, and she fell. She is unconscious, help her!"

Carlisle called 911 and took off after Edward. Isabella was still unconscious when they arrived. He started to assess her and was relieved to see that she was breathing on her own. Her pulse was mildly elevated but nothing too serious. He was concerned about the amount of time she had been unconscious though.

"Come on, pretty girl, wake up, please" Edward said as he touched her face tenderly, careful not to move her too much.

Carlisle noticed the gesture and how worried Edward was and wondered how and when his son had met little Bella. He also wondered if his son was old enough to have a crush. With a sigh, he realized that at twelve years old, Edward was indeed old enough to have his hormones running crazy and groaned at the prospect of dealing with a hormonal teenager when he was just learning how to be a dad. He was touched to see Edward so worried for his friend though. He could tell she meant a lot to him.

Isabella grunted and tried to move, bringing his attention back to her.

"Don't move, sweetheart," Edward said while holding her head in place.

"You took quite a spill there, Miss Bella, and we need to take you to the hospital to check you out, ok?"

She furrowed her brows in concentration and suddenly howled in pain, tears flooding her bloody face.

"I failed. I couldn't make her like me. She is gone. She is gone!" she screamed as she fought against Edward's strong hold.

"Bella, sweetie, you cannot move, okay? You can worsen your injuries if you do. I need you to calm down" Carlisle explained, worried about her agitation.

It was clear to him that something had happened. It was past midnight, and he knew Charlie Swan would never let his daughter out in the middle of the night.

"Edward, go find her mom. The ambulance will be here any minute now."

Edward looked devastated as he informed him that Renee had left. Bella started screaming again.

"Please, Doctor Cullen, bring my mom back. My daddy is going to be so hurt! I'll be a good girl I promise. Please get her to come back home."

Edward leaned down and nuzzled her face while holding her down to prevent her from moving.

"Shhh, calm down, pretty girl. You need to heal so we can look for your mom. I'll help you. We won't stop until we bring her home but please try to be a good girl and listen to my dad," he soothed as he touched her hair.

Edward had never even talk to a girl on his own before, much less be so affectionate with one but he was acting on instinct. Everything about the girl called to him and he wanted to touch her, smell her, live her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and he didn't want her to suffer. he would do anything to make her smile.

She quieted down and looked into Edward's eyes, entranced by the green emeralds that spoke to her in a language that she was too young to understand but felt in every ounce of her existence.

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"You don't have to be scared. My dad is the best doctor in the world, and he will make sure you are okay." He smiled at her, reassuring her.

"Will you be with me too? I don't like needless," she sniffled.

"Yes, I will, pretty girl. I will be glued to your bed until you order me away," he smiled as he touched her cute little button nose, making her giggle.

Finally the ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital. Edward begged his father to let him ride with them, and soon they arrived to the ER, where Isabella was wheeled into a room he couldn't follow. Isabella had thrown up twice in the ambulance and began to act a little disoriented, causing Carlisle to worry about a contusion or perhaps a worse injury.

Thankfully, she only had a mild contusion, but he decided to keep her overnight for observation. Edward had told him what had happened with Renee, so he figured Charlie would need some time to absorb the enormity of what had happened.

Carlisle really liked Charlie. He was a man of few words but very dedicated to his work and his family. He was fair and always had a kind word for everyone. He worked crazy hours, hoping to satisfy his wife's every materialistic whim. She had gotten pregnant right out of high school, and it was obvious she resented being a mother. She showed no patience for little Bella and neglected her care. If it wasn't for Charlie's undying love, that child would have never been fed. She reminded him of Elizabeth, and he saw a lot of himself in Charlie. Perhaps that was the reason he almost felt relieved that Renee had left. He knew Charlie would be much better without her.

Renee had big world dreams and liked money. She had even propositioned him when he and Esme first moved in, since she knew he came from old money. The woman had no moral, and it had been only a matter of time before she found her way out of Forks. Carlisle felt bad for Charlie. Against all odds he loved her, and this was going to be very hard for him. However, Carlisle knew that no matter how broken he was, he was going to pull through for his little girl.

As we watched Bella sleep, he remembered Edward's desperation and the tenderness he used to calm her. She was scared but somehow found comfort in his son's loving words. He was mesmerized by Edward's strength and protectiveness. He had refused to go home and was currently sleeping curled up in a plastic chair, waiting for permission to see her. For someone who had never actually met the girl, he surely cared about her. He couldn't blame him. The girl was beautiful, with long brown hair and eyes that spoke a million words. Sadly, those eyes always spoke of sadness and abandonment. Little Bella always kept to herself and was the quietest child Carlisle had ever met. She had that in common with his Edward. Carlisle chuckled at thinking that his boy had barely been free from the Cullen regimen and had already fallen for a girl. Guessed it was true when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. While he was sure this was only puppy love, he could only hope that one day Edward would meet a woman like Bella. Someone strong, quiet and beautiful that made his eyes turn into melted emeralds whenever he watched her.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in."

Esme peeked inside the door and smiled at her love.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a very anxious kid begging me to come and check on her every minute. The fact that he has drunk three cups of coffee is not helping."

Carlisle chuckled.

"All this for a girl he has never even met."

"I think he has a thing for her."

"You think?" he laughed.

"Well, it seems that the Cullen men are quick to mate," she teased.

"Well, we better hope he doesn't mate anytime soon, or Charlie will have his head on a stick. They are still too young. It's probably just a puppy infatuation."

"I have a feeling that this is not just it though, but who knows? Regardless, I think you should talk to him about the birds and the bees. With those looks, I'm sure girls will be all over him, no matter how much we want to wish it wasn't the case, kids are having sex by middle school nowadays."

Carlisle groaned, knowing already that the years ahead wouldn't be easy, yet he was glad that Edward would have a normal youth. He only wished it didn't involve sex until he was at least twenty.

After a while, Carlisle authorized Charlie to visit Bella but advised him not to discuss the circumstances regarding her mother, as she needed to rest and focus on letting her body heal.

Charlie agreed and felt his soul return to his body when he saw his little girl awake. He had been terrified when he got a call from Esme, letting him know she had gotten hurt. At first, he couldn't understand why Renee had allowed her to be on the street at that late hour, but something inside him told him that Renee had not been home.

He knew she was cheating on him. Not only was he a trained investigator, but she hadn't made much of an effort to hide it lately. Her lack of care led him to believe that the end was near, but he never thought she would be the kind of person to run away in the middle of the night. As selfish as it was, he was relieved that she had left Bella behind. He had been terrified that she would fight him for her custody, if only for monetary purposes, as he knew she didn't care much for their daughter. He assumed she had found someone else to support her, and while his ego was hurt, he was glad things were over. He had pushed himself beyond what was humanly possible in order to please her, and he was tired of her indifference.

The only thing that caused him an immense heartbreak was his little girl's suffering. He wanted to help her heal from her mother's abandonment but had no idea how to. Since the moment Bella was old enough to understand her mother's indifference, she had done everything she could possibly do to gain her mother's attention. She blamed herself for not being good enough for her mother to care, but she never stopped trying. The skating thing was proof of it. Renee mentioned once that skateboarders were very gracious, and that she admired their dedication. Bella had begged him to buy her a skateboard a couple of days later and threw her first fit when he denied her. He was surprised at her anger. Bella had never been a difficult kid, much less one to stomp her feet and scream bloody murder for an hour straight while crying and throwing things in her room. He had no idea what to do, so he ended up giving up. He knew it wasn't right to bend to her will like that, but he didn't want to see his little girl so upset. He chastised her for her negative behavior and got her to agree to a compromise. He would buy the skateboard only if she promised to wear the safety gear all the time. She had obviously forgotten her promise the night before.

"Daddy!" she said when she saw him enter.

"Hey, Belly bug. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He said as he kissed her bandaged head.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I couldn't stop her. I tried. I swear I tried," she cried.

"It is okay, honey. It wasn't your job to stop her. I wouldn't even stop her. She wasn't happy with us anymore, and we want her to be happy, don't we?"

She nodded, remembering her mother's words.

"Why couldn't I make her happy, dad? I tried so hard, but I was never good enough. I failed her. That's why she left."

Her words made him curse Renee to the seven pits of hell.

"Belly bug. This was _not_ your fault. Your mom loves you very much, she is just ... distracted. Sometimes when you have too much of a good thing, it is easy to take it for granted. Maybe now that she is gone she will learn to see how very blessed she is to have a sweet girl like you. In the meantime, I'll be here for you. I'll always love you, and there's nothing in my life that is worth more than you. I'm so incredibly proud to be your dad, I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real. How did I get so lucky, huh?" He said, tickling her a bit and making her squirm.

"Things will be okay, baby. It will hurt for a bit, but I promise that you'll always have me to love you. We will be okay. I promise," he said as he kissed her head.

"Um ... can we come in?" A shy voice interrupted their bonding moment.

Charlie turned to see a young boy holding a bouquet a flowers and a huge balloon with Winnie Pooh holding a 'get well soon' sign, followed by his neighbor Esme.

What strike him the most though was his daughter's reaction to the boy. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and her smile would have illuminated and entire football stadium.

"You came!" she squealed, happiness radiating through her every pore.

"I never left! I told you I wasn't going to leave your side. In fact, I'm getting some glue, so I can be attached to your bed permanently, as I promised," he replied as he winked at her.

"No! Don't leave. Dad can let you borrow his handcuffs. Right, daddy?"

Charlie was confused. He was definitely glad someone could make his little girl happy like that. On the other hand, this was a boy, and boys meant trouble. Boys in handcuffs meant _big_ trouble, he was just glad his little girl was too innocent to know about that yet.

"I'm not sure the doctors here will appreciate having someone here all the time, Belly bug."

Bella grimaced at her father's term of endearment. Charlie noticed.

This boy was definitely trouble.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll stay as much as your dad and doctors allow me to, and the rest of the time I'll be in my favorite chair outside. I even get free coffee!"

_Baby girl? Who is this punk?_ Charlie thought to himself.

Edward noticed Charlie's uneasy expression and

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I got distracted by my favorite skater here. I'm Edward Cullen," Edward stated confidently, extending his hand to Charlie.

"Are you Carlisle's boy?" Charlie asked, pleased to know that his friend had finally gotten his son back.

"Indeed, I am."

"Well, I am glad you were finally able to come see your father. That man has been trying to get you for years. How long are you staying?"

A shadow of sadness tainted Edward's face.

"I'll stay as long as my father wants me here. I don't have any other family."

Charlie was surprised to hear that and felt bad for bringing the subject up. From his talks with Carlisle, he knew what kind of person his ex-wife was, so he assumed she had rejected the kid and sent him away to his father. He felt a bubbling rage within his chest at thinking that Renee had practically done the same thing to his little girl. He thought that maybe Edward could help Bella process the trauma since he obviously understood her feelings. Perhaps a new friend in his daughter's life would help her recover faster. He just had to make sure they stayed _friends_ and nothing else. His daughter was not dating until she turned thirty, and that was the end of it.

"If that's the case, you are staying with us for a long time, son. Your father would rather cut his arm off that let you go away. He's been working his butt off for you since he first came to this town. I think everyone in town knows about all of your cute baby tricks because he never stopped talking about them. It was his way to keep you with him."

Edward's eyes brighten up at that bit of information. His father had truly missed him. Maybe he would really keep him.

A small whimper turned their attention back to Bella.

"Are you ok baby girl/ Belly bug?" They both blurted out at the same time, causing Bella to giggle and then grimace from the pain it caused.

"My head hurts. Dad, can you ask the nurse for some Tylenol, please?"

Esme, who had been quietly standing in the corner, offered to find Carlisle.

Edward approached her bed and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. He was surprised by how pleasant it felt to touch her, and he knew at that moment that he wanted to do it often.

Bella blushed ten shades of red when he touched her. She could not believe such a beautiful boy was holding her hand. He was the epitome of beauty, with his tall and lean frame, small pouty lips, big green eyes that fluctuated between different shades of green, and a mop of copper colored hair that stood out in every possible direction. Even the slightly crooked nose was beautiful.

"I'm going to get some coffee and check on the nurse. I'll be back in a few minutes," Charlie warned.

Once he left, Bella padded the bed, asking Edward to sit closer to her. He complied immediately, smiling a thousand watt smile because she wanted him too.

He was a bit confused about his feelings towards this unknown girl. Aside from the window watching sessions, he had no clue who she was, but he felt a pull towards her like he had never experienced. He had been around many pretty girls in his life, but he had never bothered to look at them, much less feel like they owned him. This girl caused such intense feelings that he felt confused and a little scared. When he saw Bella crying after her mother's departure, his heart was torn in two. It was as if her pain was his pain, and he couldn't explain why. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her, preferably touching her, for the rest of his life.

"So, Edward Cullen, huh? Pleased to officially meet you Mr. Cullen," Bella said, smiling even though it hurt to do so.

Edward's body tensed. He didn't like to hear her calling him by his last name. He wanted her to like him as Edward, not just because he was a Cullen.

"Umm … just Edward, and, yes, pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan" He said as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. A kiss that burned in his lips and pretty much caused her heart to stop.

"Ohh …" was all she managed to say. They gazed at each other for what felt like ages but was only a couple of minutes, a silent conversation between their souls where questions and answers were given and taken.

"_Do you feel it too?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_I burn for you"_

"_My heart is yours."_

"_We are too young"_

"_It doesn't matter, we are together now."_

"_Please, don't leave."_

"_Never."_

"I heard you're in pain, Miss Bella" Carlisle stated as he entered the room followed by Esme.

Bella blushed. The interruption to whatever had happened between Edward and her embarrassed her, even though they were not doing anything but holding hands. Yet, it felt like so much more, and that confused her. She knew her friends had already started to date boys, but she had no idea liking a boy would feel like this. She craved him and his touch. Like an emaciated man longs for food, she longed for this boy whom she had barely met. The idea both excited and terrified her simultaneously.

It took Edward a minute to move from the bed, the situation between his legs making it difficult to do so. He discretely adjusted himself and eventually moved to the couch, while his father checked on his baby girl. His girl. He felt like a freaking weirdo for having such possessiveness over her. He had barely met her! She was so beautiful that other kids were no doubly wooing her. What made him think she would even like him? Nobody had ever liked him enough to keep him, so maybe she would be the same. The thought crushed him, but he decided he would at least try to be there for her. She needed him right now, and he was going to do his best to help her deal with the loss of her mother.

Bella was released from the hospital the following day. Luckily for Edward, Charlie had a double shift and couldn't care for her, so Esme offered to bring her home and care for her while Charlie worked. That meant that he had Bella all to himself for a couple of days. Edward was ecstatic. He asked his dad to take him to the local store where he bought six dozen of roses and enough chocolate to feed a small country. He also bought her a huge teddy bear and a card that said 'welcome home'. Carlisle was amused by his son's eagerness to please her and his romantic gestures. If little Bella didn't like his son, he was sure she would after all the stuff Edward was doing. He was just glad that he made good money at the hospital and his investments were successful, otherwise Edward would have made him go broke in his effort to woo her.

Bella certainly did love her welcoming surprise. She blushed a million shades of red, but she was internally doing summersaults at knowing Edward did care about her the way she had hoped. She had no idea what one did with a boyfriend, besides kissing, which kind of grossed her out, but she hoped Edward would be hers. She could even see herself letting him kiss her. She knew first kisses were memorable, and she wanted him to be her first, even if she had to gag and brush her teeth ten times after that. She could not understand how people could drink each others spit like that. She only hoped Edward would not be disappointed by her inexperience.

Edward was on the same boat. He had never had much interaction with girls, since the only ones he was allowed to visit with were boring and empty headed. His grandfather believed that a Cullen should only be educated by the best, and therefore forbid him from going to school. He was instead tutored by the best professors, leaving him very little chance to socialize with other kids his age. He actually never minded as he didn't like the boys either. They were all about who had the best things or whose family made the most money or made the most headlines. Edwards was not interested in the least, so he spent most of his free time either reading or playing the piano. He now wished he would have paid more attention the few times he heard the other boys at the country club when they talked about girls. He had been disgusted when Riley proudly announced he had lost his virginity. Apparently, his dad had paid a call girl to teach him how to be a man. The details that followed made Edward uneasy. The poor girl had to do some painful stuff if what Riley said was true. He couldn't imagine his sweet Bella ever being treated so disgracefully. If he ever had the chance to love her that way, then he would be soft and kind, so that she could feel his love with everything in him. Regardless, at both only being twelve years old, he knew it would be ages before something like that happened. In fact, he first had to gather the courage to kiss her, something he had no idea how to do.

He googled "how to kiss a girl" and got some ideas, but he feared doing it wrong. He even tried to pay attention to how his father kissed Esme, but he felt it was kind of creepy, so he stopped. He considered calling Sam to get some ideas, since he was pretty much the only male friend he had, but he felt embarrassed.

Time went by and neither Bella nor Edward ever took a step towards kissing, but they spent most of their time together. Charlie had a very hectic job and while he considered leaving Bella alone at home, he was worried she could get into trouble or have an accident, something very feasible when it came to his clumsy girl. He also considered hiring a babysitter, but Bella did not react kindly to the idea. It was when Esme suggested that Bella could stay with them whenever Charlie worked that Bella literally jumped in excitement. Charlie was worried about Edward and his little girl sleeping under the same roof, but he was going to have to trust him, since it was obvious his daughter was taken with him already. He was just going to have to scare him into keeping his hands to himself until Bella was thirty.

From that moment on, the Cullen's house became her second home. She got one of the guestrooms, but she hardly ever used it. Esme and Carlisle had forbidden them from sleeping together in the same room and also made it a rule for them to never be inside the rooms with the door closed, but they quickly realized that keeping those two apart would be as hard as separating two magnets. Even when it did happen, it only took a minute before they were back to being attached to each other. The absolute proof of that was the day they found them both cuddled in the couch, Bella sleeping comfortable on Edward's chest while he slept with half of his body hanging off the couch and the other half completely wrapped around her protectively. The image was so tender that it brought Esme to tears. They may not have kissed yet, but their bodies knew what their minds didn't. They belonged to each other.

As time went by, their wounds healed. They would always be scarred by their mothers' rejection, but their absence brought them together and that helped them cope. Carlisle gave Edward the opportunity to decide whether to start school or have tutors. He knew what the Cullen education entitled and knew that Edward was ready for college or at least close to it, but he also wanted him to experience school like every other kid, make friends, go to parties and all the things he himself never got to do and always wished for. However, the decision was not his to make, but Edward's. It was a decision that would have a severe impact in his life. If he decided to go to school, he would probably get bored to tears studying material he already knew. If he decided to go through the tutor route, he would probably be in college by age 14, and that would mean that by age twenty he would be a graduate student. This would be the harder road to follow, but it will help him make the most money eventually. Carlisle sincerely hoped Edward chose attending school. It was the best choice for him to live a normal, healthy life. Knowing how close he was to Bella, Carlisle was almost sure he would choose school, if only to be near her. While that was not the best reason to make a life decision, Carlisle knew that there was no reasoning with Edward when it came to Bella.

"I want to go to school" Edward said adamantly when Carlisle presented him with the choices.

"Edward, you have never been to school before. Most of the kids here know who I am, and therefore would know your background too. They would talk behind your back. Maybe I can send you to school in Seattle. Esme could drive you, or we can find one with room and board."

Edward felt his heart break. He had hoped his father had learned to love him the way he had. His mother's words came rushing back to him, reminding him that his father would send him to boarding school first chance he had in order to avoid having to deal with him.

"You want to send me away?" he asked sadly, toeing the floor with his shiny new Nike shoe.

"It would be a good option" Carlisle said, not realizing Edward's demeanor had changed.

"What did I do wrong? I thought … well … it felt like you liked me," Edward replied, his voice husky with the tears he was holding back.

"Edward, son … oh God, no!" Carlisle said rushing to hug his son. "Of course I like you! Why would you think otherwise?"

"She told me Esme would send me to boarding school the first chance she got. I am sorry, dad, but I really don't want to go there. If you don't want me here, send me to Mexico with Maria. I know she would take me. I can work at the Mercado with her and help" Edward replied, already worrying about missing Bella.

"Dammit!" Carlisle yelled, throwing one of the nick knacks on his desk into the wall. "That fucking bitch!"

Edward was stunned and a little scared at his father's reaction. Carlisle was always calm and collected, even when Bella got injured he never lost his cool. He was also a perfect gentleman, and words like those were not a usual part of his vocabulary.

"Carlisle! What is going on?" Esme rushed into the room, Bella following right behind her, startled by the noise but ready to defend Edward.

Carlisle was leaning on his desk, trying to regulate his breathing. He was so angry he could have murdered Elizabeth had she been standing there with them. She had played him once again by predisposing his son against him, knowing that Carlisle would suggest a private boarding school since Forks did not have private schools. She wanted Edward to feel rejected, and Carlisle had fallen for it. He was livid, but he was also very ashamed. He should not even consider the option of sending Edward away when he just got him back. He had acted like his father by pretending that the school and people of Forks were not good enough for his son. He had been willing to sacrifice his happiness for it. He was an ass and now he had to fix it.

"Edward, you are right. It was a stupid idea. It has nothing to do with me or Esme not wanting you, son, please believe that. I was just being an ass and thinking that you deserve the best education and the Forks school system does not have the best resources. It was pretentious of me, and I can't tell you how ashamed of myself I am right now. Your mother told you something, knowing I would walk right into it, and that makes me angry. I failed you, and I'm very sorry"

"It's okay, Dad. I shouldn't have doubted you. It just that even though she never showed it, I thought she cared about me, I mean she is my mom, you know? But then she sent me away so easily. I'm just afraid of being wrong and losing you too. These months have been the happiest I've ever had, and I can't help but worry about the other shoe dropping. I don't want to be alone again." Edward replied, doing his best to keep his tears at bay.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella cried when she saw the hurt in his face. "You'll never, _ever_ be alone again. I'm always going to be with you, no matter where you are. I'll follow you. Please don't be sad, I can't stand seeing you hurt. It hurts me," she explained as she hugged him tightly.

He couldn't avoid the tears then as his barely healed wound got ripped apart. Bella hugged him as he sobbed, eventually dragging her to the floor. It was as if all of a sudden all the pain that had slowly faded came back with a vengeance. He was scared to lose his home, his dad, but mostly Bella. The sole idea of losing his only friend made him gasp for breath.

"Shh … Edward, I'm here, I got you, okay? You are my best friend, and I'm never going to leave you. Even if other people can't see how wonderful you are, how smart and downright hilarious you are, I do, and I love you. That will never change because I see you, Edward, the real you. I see when you give me the largest piece of pie and cover your tiny one with whipped cream, so I can't see the difference. I see right through you when you chose to read a romance novel because you know I will enjoy it. I also know that you went to buy me Kotex and put them in my parents' restroom, so that I would think they were my mom's because you knew I was too embarrassed to buy them myself or ask my dad to do it. So you see? _I. can. see. you._ All of you, and I love every part of you. You are my best friend. Please don't ever feel like you are replaceable because you are not. You are my whole world. I could never smile again if I'd lost you."

Carlisle and Esme were speechless. Bella was usually timid and very shy, but she had spoken those words with such fervor that they didn't seem to come from a twelve year old. Most importantly, Edward had finally opened up about his pain and shown his hurt, and she had been the one to soothe him. The energy between the kids was so strong Carlisle feared it may not be healthy. They were too young to be so intense about each other.

Charlie was on the same wavelength when he forced Bella to accompany in his visit to La push beach, where she would have to hang out with Jacob and the rest of the kids from the reservation. He figured that if she met other kids her age, her fascination with Edward would wane. He was wrong.

If anything, the separation only made her want to be with Edward more. She was embarrassed to be so clingy, but she couldn't help it. She missed him dearly and was constantly wondering what he was doing without her.

Edward was usually home playing on Esme's upright piano, creating music that Bella would enjoy. He would exercise and practice his martial arts in order to stay fit, but he usually followed it with a huge slice of apple pie because it made him feel close to Bella. She loved apple pie.

As the months passed by Bella got used to her trips to La push, and even began to enjoy them. Edward got a job cutting their neighbors lawns or pet sit. He enjoyed the feeling of earning money. He had an immense satisfaction when he bought Bella a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm engraved the words 'forever' for her thirteen birthday. Her smile had been so blinding that he couldn't fight the pull any longer and kissed her. It was not a perfect kiss, by any means, with neither of them not knowing what to do or how to move, but it was one filled with butterflies and dreams, and their souls finally touching.

"_I'm yours."_

"_So am I."_

"_We belong together."_

"_Forever."_

"_This feels like heaven."_

"_Maybe because it was made there."_

"_I can wait to see the rest."_

"_I bet it will be perfect. Life with you in it is an amazing experience."_

_"Touch me."_

_"Soon, very soon. Wait for me"_

_"Always."_

Their souls quieted down after Edward pushed his tongue in to her mouth. The pleasure she felt was so great that no more words were needed, they only basked in the glorious heat of their love.

XX When Souls Converge XX

Once school started, things fell into a routine. They had breakfast together before Esme drove them to school. They had most of their classes together, and they sat together at lunch. Edward struggled getting used to the school social environment, but Bella helped him adjust. She introduced him to Ben and Angela, and he immediately liked Ben. He was quiet but very smart and had a thing for computers, something that Edward was also interested in, but his mother had forbidden him to study, since he was supposed to take over his family's investment firm.

Christmas was a happy affair. Maria and her family came from Mexico and even Sam spent his vacation time in Washington. Edward got lots of Mexican candy, so much that Carlisle worried about him getting cavities in his teeth, but he could tell his son was beyond happy and that in turn made him feel ecstatic. Edward's smile made him feel whole, like his life was worth something.

Javier and Daniela didn't speak any English, but Bella and Esme had tried their best to make them feel welcomed. Maria cooked a Mexican Christmas feast and even brought a Piñata. Charlie and Carlisle were in charge of handling the rope while the rest of them took turns at beating it until Edward finally cracked it open, basking in a rain of even more Mexican candy, toys, and fruit before being trampled over by everyone else, trying to pick the goodies from the floor. He ended up gathering a good amount himself, and he was just about to open his tenth piece of candy when Maria interrupted him.

"Do you know what it means to break the piñata, Eduardito?"

"Uhh ... that you are the strongest one and everyone's hero because you got to the candy?" he replied cheekily, making Maria laugh out loud.

"Well, besides that, it means that you defeat evil. The piñata represents the seven sins, and the pain and suffering they cause. When you break it, you've defeated all the wrongs of the year, all the pain and suffering disappear, and you get your blessings. I think the strongest person is the one who can forgive, because only when we truly forgive others for their sins and the hurt they cause, we are set free. I hope you are strong to forgive those who have wronged you, and leave their sins in shreds while you bask in the blessings you've been given." She kissed him and ruffled his hair before she went to refill her punch.

Edward took a moment to look around. His father and Charlie were laughing at something that Esme had said, her eyes shining with happiness at seeing her love so happy. Javier and Daniela were teaching Bella how to say words in Spanish by pointing at things, and she would in turn say the English word for them. Her smile was bright, and her eyes were shining. He had thought that the Holidays were going to be hard for her since her mom wasn't here, but so far she had been nothing but happy. Sam and Maria were talking in the kitchen, and he was surprised to see that Sam was leaning way too close to her, and she was blushing as they whispered to each other.

The image of his happy family made him realize he was blessed, and while his mother's abandonment had hurt him a lot, he found it in his heart to forgive her. Her mistake had led him to a happy life, and therefore he couldn't hate her. He actually pitied her because she would never get to experience a life like this. One filled with smiles and tears of joy. He had indeed defeated evil, and he felt damn smug about it. With a spring on his step, he went to get his girl and gave her a Christmas kiss. Life was perfect.

Sooner than Carlisle would have liked, bikes and skates were changed by iPod and clothes. Edward and Bella were both fifteen and in High School. Edward played basketball, having grown four inches in a few months, and Bella had joined the drill team. Their favorite activities included watching YouTube videos, movies and have food fights. Bella spent the night four times a week, and the other three Edward snuck into her room by climbing the tree in front of it. Carlisle almost had a heart attack the first time he watch his son hanging precariously from a flimsy branch. He had planned to give him a long lecture about breaking Charlie's trust, but Esme advised him against it.

"They love each other, baby. It's physically painful for them to be apart. I have seen the worry and anxiety in Edward when she goes to La Push. I don't even really know if he notices himself, but he is out of sorts, his body language screams his unhappiness. It is the same thing with her, she cried the entire weekend you took Edward camping. I tried to have all kinds of girly activities for her to enjoy, but her mind was not in them. I found her in his bed the next day, sleeping on a tear filled pillow and wearing his pajamas."

"That is what worries me, Esme. This is not healthy, they are obsessed with each other."

"I don't think it is an obsession. I mean, both of them are able to do things on their own, they socialize together and separately. They have independent ideas, and no one is controlling the other. I think it's just love. A very intense love. I sympathize with them since I also cry myself to sleep when you are away, and I'd be miserable if I had to sleep anywhere but your arms. I miss you when you are not here, and my mind is constantly worried about you. My life revolves around you and Edward, and while I do have my personal time, I am the happiest when you are with me."

"They are too young, Esme. What if they have sex? Charlie would kill my son or at least cut his dick off. He could get her pregnant. He has his whole life ahead of him! He can't be held back from a bright future because of a girl. He deserves to have options." Carlisle huffed.

Esme recoiled at his words.

"May I remind you, dear, that your father said the same thing to you when he came to take you back home? He told you not to let a 'girl' held you back from your future. That once you took over the Cullen Empire you would have your pick of women ready to please you? Can you remind me what you said to him?" Esme replied sarcastically.

"I told him to fuck off, and that no other girl in the world could ever take your place. That I would never leave you, and that if that meant I would live in the streets, I would still be the happiest man on earth. Your warmth and love were all I needed to survive," Carlisle replied, ashamed to have acted as forbidding as his father.

"If you don't want to push Edward away, I suggest you let them be. If they want to have sex, they will find a place to do it even if you ban them from each other's rooms. I think we just need to educate them and make sure they have everything they need to be safe and to understand the consequences of such act. Bella trusts me, so I will have a talk with her, but you need to have a man to man with Edward. Stop belittling his feeling because he is young. To him, they are real and strong. Let him express his fears to you without fearing that you will dismiss them. It's the only way our son will trust you."

"Have I told you how much I love you? I have no idea how I got so lucky, but thank you for being mine. You are the smartest, sexiest, and loveliest lady I have ever met, and the more I know you, the more addicted I become. You own me."

"Who is being all intense now, huh? Esme laughed while tickling his ribs.

"Intense? I'll show you intense!" he said as he pounced on her. What followed were a couple of hours of intense, in many different positions, and with very blissful results.

XX When Souls Converge XX

Bella was restless, wondering why Edward had failed to come into her room to sleep with her. She missed him but figured he had fallen asleep. The game had been difficult, and he had most likely passed out after his shower. She thought about him and how incredibly sexy he was on the court. His tall, lean frame bouncing the ball, while skillfully evading the opposite players. His mind already defining how to get the ball in the basket before he jumped and made the score his bitch. No one could beat him, and she was immensely proud of him and also extremely horny. It was so difficult to keep her hands to herself, when every day that passed his body changed even more and for the best. His arms were strong and defined, yet tender and soft when cradling her to his chest. His long muscular legs carried him with grace, both in and out the court. His chest had grown a few patches of light hair, one of them leading to the promised land she desperately wanted to worship from.

While they had engaged on some heavy kissing, Edward avoided touching her intimately. She had once shamefully pushed her heated center against his very long and hard dick, causing him to jump back and pretty much ran home. She had been wounded at the rejection and began to wonder if perhaps he didn't liked her that way.

Both, Jessica and Angela had already made it to third base with Ben and Mike, and they had nothing but good things to say about the experience. She tried not to let it get to her, but it did stung a little. She and Edward were so close emotionally that she couldn't understand why he didn't want her body. She knew she had a nice body, good large tits and a round, tight butt that all the boys in school coveted. She had to keep Edward from beating every one of them up anytime one of them was brave enough to make a move.

As she was pondering about Edward, she let her hands roam her body. Since he was not coming in, she decided to have some fun alone and get a very much needed release. She had become very skilled at pleasuring herself since being around Edward always left her wet and wanting.

She was so entranced by her skillful hands that she didn't hear Edward entering through the window.

"Oh yes, Edward, that feels good, baby. My nipples are so hard for you, mmm … suck them good" she moaned as her left hand pinched one of her nipples. The Edward in her mind driving her crazy with lust.

The real Edward was paralyzed with want. He had tried so hard to be a gentleman and not use his baby girl as a sex toy when his hormones begged him to take what was his. He knew she was struggling too, but he refused to experience sex with her as a result of a hormonal change. He wanted her to have a clear mind when she decided to give him her innocence. He spent hours jacking to all kinds of porn, trying to release his physical needs, but his body found no relief. He wanted her. Only her.

"Edward, I'm so wet. I need you," she keened as her hand went under the covers.

"Ahh, baby, that feels good, your cock feels so hard. I want it. Please put it inside my pussy, it's dripping for you."

Without permission, Edwards's right hand began to stroke his already moist dick, his mind a thick fog of lust and desire.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she chased her release, dreaming of Edward's hands between her legs. He felt anger at her actions. He wanted to be the one bringing her pleasure. That was his to give her, no one could steal her pleasure from him, not even her.

He walked towards the bed, stepping on the creaky board, causing her to nearly jump out of bed. Her eyes were big as saucers as she realized Edward stance was predatory.

"What were you doing, Isabella? He grunted as he stroked his dick.

"Uhmm I … I thought you were asleep and … uhh" she mumbled, blushing at being caught.

"So you decided to think about my cock pleasing you? Is that it?"

"Uhh … yes. I'm sorry… It's just ... I know you don't want me, okay? But I do need you. My body yearns for you and your touch, and I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone else. I can't think of anyone else. I'm sorry if you think I'm a dirty girl, but I can't help it. It feels so good!"

"What feels so good?" Edward asked, his eyes burning.

"Umm…"

"Tell me, Isabella," he commanded. His voice rough with desire.

"My pussy okay? It feels good when I come thinking of you being inside it!" she spat, angry that he was putting her on the spot like that.

That's all it took for Edward to pounce on her. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her like the world was about to end, all while crushing her naked body against his.

"How can you say I don't want you, huh? I'm fucking dying of _want,_ Isabella! I'm only trying to do the right thing. We are too young, and I don't want you to regret anything. I love you, and I want you to be sure before I take your innocence. But that doesn't mean I don't want you. I masturbate all the time thinking about you. Every time you wear that skimpy little drill team uniform I have to walk with a fucking permanent hard on. Look at what you do to me!" he said as he grabbed his hard cock and point to the very wet spot on his sweats.

Bella looked at the wet spot and the prominent bulge underneath it, her body exploding with the desire to touch it.

"That's how much I fucking want you, baby"

Bella felt a rush of wetness down her legs at Edward's lustful rant. She grabbed his hand and made him touch her thigh, showing him her own need.

"Ohh, Bella!" he said before he hovered over her and began to kiss her like a mad man.

She responded in kind, rubbing her naked body against his and pulling his shirt off. He placed open kisses on her neck and down her chest until he found her breast. He quickly latched into her nipple, trying to emulate what he had seen in porn and judging her reactions. He could tell when she liked something because her moans would be louder, and the pressure against his cock would increase while she searched for friction.

He finally dipped his hand between her hot moist folds. Her smell made his mouth water and without a second thought he latched in to her tiny swollen bud, running his tongue all around it and flicking it. Bella had gotten momentarily surprised by what Edward had done, losing her rhythm, but the minute his tongue started to tango with her clit, her mind left her. She had never experienced pleasure so grand as the one Edward was gifting her. She could feel his rough tongue as he dragged it on top of her clit, causing her to burn deliciously. Her body was so sensitive she could almost feel each of his taste buds as they prickled her clit causing her to gush her pleasure into his very willing mouth. He lapped at her juices, drinking her in and hoping to elicit more of the delicious elixir that had him drunk with lust. He could not think, he could only feel, and all he felt was Bella.

He increased his movements against her clit while he pushed one of his long fingers inside her, causing her to tighten around him. He could almost feel it in his dick, and he couldn't help but push it against the mattress, seeking some relief as he pleasured her. He was glad Charlie had worked overnight because her moans were loud and keening.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good, I'm burning! It feels so high, so high … I am too wet"

He pushed a second finger as he replied.

"I like you wet, baby. Baptize me with your love, baby girl. I want to be bathed in you."

That was all it took for Bella to fly off the earth. She let go of such a guttural scream she was sure she woke up the neighborhood, but she didn't care. She was in heaven or something very close to it.

Edward wished he could freeze the image of Bella cumming in his brain. She had always been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she was majestic as she came. He had seen the most beautiful art pieces in the world, yet all of them paled to her beauty. He was breathless.

When she came down to her senses, she found Edward smiling at her, looking at her with such adoration that it made her shed a tear. How did she get so damn lucky?

She pulled him up her body and kissed him, surprised that her own juices had not grossed her out. Her need for Edward was bigger than anything else, and it was time for her to give herself to him.

She tried to pull his pants down but he stopped her.

"Not like this, baby girl. I want it to be special for both of us"

"Edward, you give me special every day. Every kiss, every moment with you is perfect. You treat me with such tenderness and love that makes me feel so safe. I know without a doubt in my head that I want you to be my first. I don't need roses and candlelight. I only want to feel like you want this as much as I do, without guilt or worries. I want you to make me yours, knowing it is meant to be. There will never be another man in my life, but you. Please let me give you the only special thing I have to give, and don't take the choice away from me. I want this. Now, you and me, knowing that, no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other."

"I'm worried that we are too young. I don't want to rush you into this. I can wait," Edward replied willing the words to be true.

"Edward, Maria got married at fifteen, and she was happy with her husband until he passed away. I'm not saying we should do that yet, but I'm ready for this. You may be willing to wait, but I can't. I need you too much. Please, don't deny me. I love you."

"Baby girl, I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this before. I don't want to cause you pain. Ever," He replied almost in tears at the thought of hurting her.

"Edward, I know that it will hurt, but I also know that you will be gentle and loving. I also know that I want you more than I have ever wanted something. We have always been a good team for everything else; I can't see why we can't do this."

Edward kissed her, and she felt the fight leave him. He wanted her too, and for once in his life, Edward was going to be greedy and take what was his. He lay on top of her, kissing her sweetly and running his hands through her hair.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, and I promise you that one day I will make you my wife. I want you to know that there's no other goal in my life more important than to make you happy every day of your life. I am just a kid right now, but I swear to you I will grow up to be a man that deserves you because I cannot imagine a life without you in it."

She wiped her tears as she kissed him with all the love in her heart.

The kiss then became heated, and Edward could feel his need for her with every touch. He was in awe of her beauty and took time to enjoy kissing and licking every inch of her gloriousness. He was nervous about hurting her but could not deny any of her wishes.

"Oh, Edward, your tongue feels so good on my nipples. I could never have imagined how good this feels."

"Did you think about this before, Isabella? Did you dream about my tongue ravishing you and making you wet?"

"Oh yes!" she panted.

"I did too. I imagined how good it would feel to have your pussy gripping my cock as I pounded into you. You turn me on so much. I can't even think properly. Your smell is making me harder than steel, and I swear I can't hold my words back."

"I like it when you talk to me with those words. It makes my pussy wet to see you lose control like that for me. It's fucking hot!"

"Holy shit, Bella, you are going to make me cum before we even start"

"Edward, please fuck me."

Edward pulled away to discard his now soaked sweats. Bella could not help but to admire his naked form. She reached for his dick a bit shyly, but once she heard him groan with pleasure at her touch she became bolder. She stroke him and massaged him, merely letting her instincts guide her. She loved the expression of pure unadulterated pleasure Edward had, and without giving in a second thought she bent down to lick it, tasting his salty flavor in her tongue and wanting more.

"Ughh, Bellaaaa!" Edward moaned as she placed him in her warmth mouth.

She used her tongue and moved up and down, letting his moans guide her. She let him thrust into her warm welcoming mouth and knew he was going to cum soon. Jessica had told her that jizz tasted disgusting, so she hoped he would pull out before.

"God, baby, I am gonna cumm!" he said as he pushed her away. She pushed out her chest, inviting him to finish there. The sole image of Bella's chest dangling above his dick made him explode in four long spurts of warm cum that were now painting her chest. Again, he wished he could freeze that image in his head for eternity.

After she returned from cleaning herself up, she attacked Edward, kissing ferociously. She was so damn horny after seeing him cum that she could not wait to have him inside her. He kissed her back and fondled her breasts as he nipped at her neck, feeding the fire between her legs.

"Is your pussy ready, baby girl? Do you want my dick to fuck it now?"

"Ungh ...yes … Please!"

He wasn't completely hard yet, but he flipped her over and hovered over her feeling the heat of her pussy right on his dick.

"Dear God, girl, you are drenched. Is this how much you want my dick? Tell me!"

"Fuck yes, I want it. I crave it inside me. Please, Edward, give it to me!" she begged as she pulled out a condom out of her nightstand, thanking Esme for making her promise to always be prepared.

Edward took it and immediately ripped it open. Once his dick was coated with latex, he positioned himself between her legs. He was nervous and had no idea what he was doing, but Bella's quiet moans convinced him to try.

He pushed in slowly, feeling her tightness strangle him with pleasure until he encountered a barrier that stopped him from going further. Her maidenhead.

Sweat was pooling on his forehead as he stilled his movements, but Bella had other ideas. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed on his butt, causing him to thrust inside her. She felt the pain as soon as he felt the pleasure. He moaned in delight as the hot, wet, tightness enveloped him while she huffed a sharp breath from the pain. He quickly regained his senses and stilled, watching her worriedly.

"Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you too badly? You shouldn't have pushed me!" he said growing anxious.

"I'm ok. Just give me a minute. I love you." She replied, reaching for his sweet lips. He obliged hoping to soothe her pain away with his love.

Soon the kiss grew frantic, and Bella squirmed under him, causing him to thrust.

"That feels good now, baby. Give me more" she requested.

Edward began to thrust slowly, not wanting to hurt her further, but Bella kept begging him for more, and he couldn't deny her. More felt heavenly.

"God yes! Edward, harder please, harder baby it feels sooo good!"

"You like my dick, baby girl? Is this what you dreamed about? Me fucking you senseless?" He asked, as he grinded his pubic bone against her clit, the friction causing her to shower his dick with her juices.

"Yes, Edward … fuuck!" she roared, as her orgasm flowed through every cell and atom in her body, causing her to clench around Edward.

"Holy shit, Bella, that's it, baby girl milk me. Take what you want from me, my seed is yours." he spouted when he thrusted into the tight heaven between her legs, feeling the coil inside him tighten with the pleasure.

"God, Edward, you fucking own me!" she yelled, causing the coil to unravel and fill him with blinding pleasure.

As their orgasm ebbed, their eyes locked into each other's, allowing their souls to talk.

"_I am home."_

"_Welcome back, my love. Thanks for finding your way back to me."_

"_Always love. I am nothing without you."_

"_I am only complete with you."_

"_I'm sorry it took me so long."_

"_I knew you were coming soon. I'm glad you didn't wait much longer, being next to you without having you hurt. I couldn't wait to feel you."_

"_I'm here, baby. I am yours forever."_

Epilogue

Bella looked at the watch as Esme paced around her. She couldn't imagine how three minutes could take so long, but she tried to patient. When the three minutes were up, they looked at each other and then at the stick, as if the stick would magically speak the answer. Bella bit her nails as she handed the stick to Esme. She deserved to know first.

Esme looked at the stick for a second before she fainted. Bella was able to catch her before her head hit the floor.

"Carlisle!" she yelled.

Both Edward and Carlisle ran into the bathroom and gasped at the image of Esme lying unconscious on Bella's very pregnant belly.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he checked his wife for any injuries.

"She fainted" Bella replied, trying to keep the 'duh' out of her tone but not succeeding.

Carlisle picked Esme up and took her to the bedroom, not noticing the white stick on the counter. Edward, however, did.

"Why did you take another pregnancy test when we are already aware our babies are coming?" he asked confused, as he patted her belly lovingly, trying to feel his son and daughter.

"I didn't," she replied nonchalantly, waiting for Edward to realize what was happening.

"Well, there is a very pregnant stick on the counter" he replied.

Bella lifted her eyebrow, willing Edward to put it together.

"No!" he gasped.

She giggled and nodded her head.

Two seconds later, a very excited Carlisle could be heard in the room.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulous.

"I thought it was early menopause, but today I felt something flutter in my stomach. I told Bella about it, and she told me my symptoms could also mean I was pregnant. I have been gaining weight, but I thought it was due to the trip to Italy. I swear, Carlisle, I didn't know. I thought I was unable to get pregnant. We tried for so many years with no success and now…"

"Now you have made your husband the happiest man alive," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"Are you sure? You don't think we are too old for this? I mean, we are going to be grandparents for God's sake! I don't know how to be a mom!" she sobbed.

"You are the best mother I could have ever wished for, Esme. You are strong, caring and sweet. You love with your whole heart. My little brother will be one lucky baby," Edward soothed, noticing his mom was already becoming hormonal. He wondered how he was going to cope with both of the women in his life acting so crazy. Bella was driving him nuts with the roller coaster moods, but he could not deny he was unbelievably happy.

"Oh, sweetheart, thank you! But I never did the diaper changings or feedings. What if I drop him?" she gasped horrified.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing your husband is a doctor and has plenty of knowledge on how to handle fussy babies, thanks to Edward here," Carlisle joked.

"Besides, we can learn to be moms together. It will be so much fun" Bella squealed while patting her belly lovingly.

They all laughed and enjoyed the happiness of knowing a new member of their family was on the way.

Edward's grandmother died when he was sixteen, leaving half of the Cullen fortune to him and his father along with a letter, begging for their forgiveness since she had been weak against her husband and had allowed him to tear her away from them, the two loves in her life.

A couple of years later, Cullen enterprises took a hard hit in the market after the FBI discovered that money had been laundered at the company for over two years. They arrested James Garner, current CEO and husband of Elizabeth Garner-Cullen. Carlisle Senior had retired and left the company in James' hands, after years of grooming him for the position. James had been what his son and grandson hadn't. He was ambitious, cool headed, and he respected social norms and status. He saw in him the son he always wished he had had, and immediately introduced him to Elizabeth, hoping his ex-daughter-in-law could finally find a good man to care for her. He only asked that she kept the Cullen name as he loved her like a daughter.

The first problems began to arise when Carlisle decided to sell the fifty percent of shares his mother had left him. It caused panic between investors, and the company began to get in trouble. When Carlisle senior died of a heart attack shortly after, the panic grew, and some investors began to pull away. James found it easy to do some shady business until the company stabilized, but that decision ended up biting him in the ass. During the investigation, the authorities discovered he had committed several frauds against the IRS, and as a result, most of his fortune was seized, including the house where Elizabeth lived. She soon found herself without a husband, without money and without the respect and comfort her last name had given her. The Cullen empire was left in ruins, and she had nowhere to go.

Edward felt bad for her and bought her a house in Florida, hoping the change of scenery would help her start new. He tried to give her the lavish lifestyle she was used to, but his mother was never the same. When he visited her, she apologized to him and thanked him for his kindness. She met Bella and was happy to see that her son had found happiness. They visited for a couple of hours before she excused herself, stating that she had to do her daily swim routine in the ocean. Before she left, she kissed Edward and told him that she had been a fool for wasting the chance to be his mother and instead was now just a stranger. His chest hurt, but he hugged her back and told her it was never too late to start. He begged her to move to Washington and be part of his family. She patted his head and promised to talk about it after her swim. But she never returned.

They found her body three days later. Her wrists were cut open, but the official cause of death was drowning. Edward took the news hard, blaming himself for never being good enough for her to want him. He was ready to give her the world, and she had turned him down. Again.

Bella had no idea how to console him. Her own mother had never returned, but she never wished for her to do so the way Edward had longed for his mom to finally love him. In her mind, the past should stay in the past, but she understood Edward's need to make sure his mother didn't end up in the streets. What she couldn't understand was his depression about her death. He pulled away from everyone and even pushed her away. He was moody and withdrawn constantly accusing her of pushing him to do things he didn't want. She was angry and resented him for pulling away from her and even thought about leaving him, but the simple thought of not waking up next to him was enough to break her heart. She would rather be miserable with him than happy without him.

After a particular nasty fight, Bella left angry and hurt at Edward's indifference. She was crying too hard and was not paying attention to the icy road. Her car ended up slipping in the ice and hitting a tree. When Edward got the call from his father, letting him know she was hurt, he felt his world implode.

"Dad, tell me she is okay. Please tell me she is okay. I'll die if something happens to my baby girl" he sobbed as he found his father in the ER.

"Edward, she is fine, just a few broken ribs and a leg. She is lucky nothing worse happened."

"Can I see her?"

"Room 204."

He ran toward the room and found Bella sleeping as a nurse checked her vitals. He dropped to his knees and sobbed, thanking God she was okay and waking her up in the process. She was shocked at his frantic shaking as he touched her everywhere, making sure she was fine.

"Baby, I'm fine, calm down, you are scaring me!" she said as she tried to hold him still.

"God, baby girl, please don't leave me. Don't you ever fucking leave me too. I couldn't make her stay, but please promise me you will stay. That you will always be with me, I beg you, Bella. I love you so fucking much to lose you."

Bella finally understood his pain and allowed him to let it out. He cried for what seemed like hours as she held him, until he finally took a breath and kissed the hell out of her. Had it not been for her broken leg and ribs he would have fucked her senseless right there.

Once she was out of the hospital, Edward was back to his old self. He and Ben had discovered a passion for investment and had lots of fun buying and selling shares. What started out as a game, ended up paying for Ben's college education and had giving Edward enough money to set up a charity geared to help homeless women get back on their feet. He wanted to keep other women from taking their lives out of desperation. With Esme's help, _Lizzy's Shelter_ opened, helping women of all ages find work training, food, shelter and most importantly, psychological help.

When they moved to Seattle to start college, Ben and Edward also started repairing computers. It was something they both enjoyed and soon they became quite successful. In a matter of few months they had opened three stores and hired over fifty employees.

By the time he was 25, Edward had two successful businesses, an investment firm and a computer repair chain that had been picked up by a major Electronics store to serve their clients. He had also doubled his inheritance and had only one wish left. To marry his baby girl.

After asking for Charlie's blessing, he whisked Bella to Cancun for a short vacation. He took her swimming to Xcaret, a beach known for its friendly dolphins. Bella was delighted, swimming with the happy creatures. When the trainer blew a whistle, she saw one of the dolphins dive into the ocean only to return with a tiny box on his snout. He pushed the box towards Bella, and she grabbed it while petting him. Edward stood next to her as she opened it. She gasped when she saw the plastic band that said 'would you please marry Edward?' in big bold letters.

"Yes!" she squealed as the people around them clapped and the dolphins swam around them. Ten minutes later, their family joined them at the beach, along with Pastor Webber, who sealed their love forever. Edward thought he was the happiest man alive.

However, it was on this day as he laid on his bed surrounded by his daughter Rosalie, his son Emmett and his baby sister Alice, as they slept soundly next to a very tired but still glowing Bella, that he realized that happy was a word too small to describe him. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, thanking the Lord for the life He had given him, because there was no doubt in his mind that he was the most blessed man on earth.

The End


End file.
